The present invention is related to an acupuncture acus provided with a bellow protector. The grip of the said acupuncture acus is produced by injection molding and at the same time the said bellow protector serves as the packing external protector for the acupuncture acus, wherein a cone flange of the grip of acupuncture acus can be engaged exactly by a protective sleeve to achieve a double safety measure. A bellow type protector is built from the adjoining position between the acupuncture acus and the grip to the needle head in form of a hollow ring defined by an internal ring formed of membrane, and an outer ring formed of soft plastic. In application, the peripheral surface shaped by the hollow ring can be used by the user as a buffer prior to needle piercing and make corresponding adjustment, while the acupuncture acus is pierced through the membrane of the internal ring and into the patient, during which the bellow will be compressed immediately and tightened, and after the acupuncture acus is pulled out, the bellow will return to its original state and wrap the acupuncture acus, thereby forming another safety measure.
It is well known that the conventional acupuncture acus available on the market has its grip coiled by metal wires or extruded by aluminum material, and packed by using a wafer (2) to catch the grip (11) and fixed at the inside wall of a pipe (3), as seen in FIG. 7. A structure and packing of such kind of acupuncture acus has the following disadvantages: (1) due to high production cost, it is very expensive, and consumers often use them for the second time after sterilization, in case of insufficient sterilization, it might be cause post trouble;(2) the packing is unsafe, if the wafer accidentally falls off, the acupuncture acus will be dropped immediately and hurt somebody. Morever, the used acupuncture has no safety protection measure during disposal procedure and might cause serious medical pollution.
In view of the said problem, a structure of acupuncture acus of the present invention is thus created to provide the multiple safety protection functions.